


Shiva

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Creepy Kefka, Espers, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, more and less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: In their last meeting inside the Magitek Research facility, little Celes receives a gift from the strange, sometimes disturbing, partner that has been Kefka...





	Shiva

"You understand it better now. Right?" She heard his voice close, too close to her ear. Soft, almost whispering every word, but she didn´t bother herself to look at him, stunned, the little girl nodded with her mouth slightly open, showing some small and neat white teeth.

Strange as it was, the thin, pale young man who was kneeling at her side also concentrated himself on watching the creature of delicate features floating behind the glass that contained it immersed in what looked like a thick, bluish substance, doing difficult the perception of sharp details in that body of spectral radiance. Approaching her face a little more, so that her hands could feel the coolness of the large capsule of glass and solid metal, Celes tried to achieve a better capture of the its face. Again she was being reckless but strangely she didn´t feel anything about it. like guilt, or much less like fear of a reprimand. All Celes could do was smile enraptured at that dreamy creature. Her creature as Kefka liked to say because both were amazingly alike like mother and daughter. Once she had saw Shiva, she started liking the affectionate nickname of Ice doll she thought it was a little sad she realized of it thanks of that event, so close her departure from the observation area they had shared. For first time It made her feel dumb.

To her surprise when She finally turned her face of similar hue, slightly pink in search of the blue eyes of her companion, a worried expression spread at the frowning of the brow and lips. Where He was? The girl got annoyed easily when She looked around and couldn´t see him near.

"Kefka?" Celes started calling him while a forced searching took place. "Kefka?" Despite her insistence and patience she couldn´t hear his voice until bumping into something. The lab was not very illuminated, little light that the way had came from the machinery or the bodies of sleeping espers.

"Oh I thought you were still with Shiva, well, never mind,.. " If it was an apology, She didn´t find it very adequate but getting up from the floor quickly, Celes didn´t give it importance. "I have a little thing for my Ice doll." Said that, moving his arms around her little neck It was covered with a blue cloth of close lenght to that one of a scarf or a shawl due to the fineness of the fabric. Only when It was moved, lighter parts of the same blue were distinguished under her pale blond hair.

"Thank you, Kefka." Celes responded understanding it as a gift.

"Now that Shiva can´t wear it, I just wanted you to wear it." Kefka´s words seemed more an aloud reflection than a comment but Celes felt happy anyway. Probably he was trying to do something nice in order to not being forgotten. He was so strange... Probably any of her assumptions about him or the way he acted with her were correct, shrugging, at least he made her feel less lonely.


End file.
